VK3.02
Overview |place of origin = |designer companies = Borgward|period designed = 1940 - 1941|manufacturers = Borgward|produced period = October 1941 - February 1942 September 1942 - November 1942|num built = 47 (45 fitted with new drive wheel) (400 originally ordered)|chassis numbers = Fgst.Nr.Serie 330021 -|dates in service = 1941 (trials) 1943 - 1944|used by = |dev from = VK3.01|dev into = Sprengladungsträger|armour type = Resistant from 7.92mm S.m.K.|armour = 14.5mm (front plate) 8mm (front & sides) 7.5mm (glacis) 6.5mm (roof)|crew = 2 (driver & assistant)|load = 500kg total in tipable bins One bin on left side, two bins on right side|weight = 3,700kg|length = 3.100m|width = 1.820m|height = 1.280m|wheelbase = 1.580m|engine = |power weight = 14.9hp/t|ground clearance = 0.250m|fuel capacity = 95 liters|speed = 37.9km/h (maximum) (? - reported to over-rev, governor added to limit speed between 25-30km/h)|suspension = Torsion bars|roadwheels = 4 dual each side|sprocket wheel location = Front, 11-tooth|idler sprockets location = Rear|track type = Kgw 53/200/140|track ground contact = 1.425m|links = 45}}The VK3.02, also known as the gepanzerter Munitionsschlepper (abbreviated as gep.Mun.-Schlepper), is a German fully-tracked ammunition carrier developed in the late 1940s. The VK3.02 is a slightly larger version of the VK3.01, and with re-organized ammunition storage. Development In April 1940, following a demonstration of the VK3.01, revisions were to be made to the design. This lead to the VK3.02. The VK3.02 had satisfactory movement and armour, however the crew room and the organization of the ammunition was in need of improvement. The engine did have issues with over-revving, so the maximum speed was to be lowered. Borgward was awarded the contract to produce 400 examples of the VK3.02. Deliveries were scheduled to start in October 1941, with the rate of 12 per month. Actual production was less than this, with 4 in October 1941, 14 in November, 4 in December, 4 in January, and 2 in February. On the 16th of December 1941, In 6 decided to cancel production due to changing field conditions. Instead, the VK3.02 was to be developed into the Sprengladungsträger. On the 9th of September 1942, 19 additional units were ordered by In 2 for trial purposes in Magdeburg. A new drive wheel was developed in November 1942, as the existing wheel was prone to sand and mud blockages. Newly produced units already had these new wheels, and the existing units were being converted at the Infanterie Schule in Döberitz. Service On 4 March 1943, 45 units were assembled into a Kompanie at the Infanterie Schule in Döberitz. These vehicles lacked their Winter-schutzgerät (winter protection devices). By 15 April 1943, 38 units were available, and the last 7 were to be accepted and picked up from the Borgward factory in the coming days. Of these, 16 were converted (with the new drive wheel) in addition to the 7 in the factory. The rest were in the process of being converted. Gepanzerter Munitions-Schlepper-Kompanie 801 was organized in accordance with K.St.N.199 (dated 18 March 1943). On 19 June 1943, they were sent to Mga in Leningrad Oblast, where they were assigned to the 1. Infanterie-Division. 40 units of the 801 Kompanie were used in a battle from 17 June to 20 August 1943, south of Lake Ladoga. On 28 July 1944, it was reported that since the Summer of 1943, the 801 Kompanie had been used successfully under the 1. Infanterie-Division, but had been completely annihilated during the retreat of the division. Variants ;VK3.01 — gepanzerter Munitionsschlepper :Original model. ;VK3.02 — gepanzerter Munitionsschlepper :Updated model. ;VK5.01 — gepanzerter Munitionsschlepper :Further updated model. ;Ruckstossfrei Kanone (Sfl.) auf VK3.01 :Mockup for a self-propelled recoilless gun mounted on the VK3.01. Category:Tank Category:Ammunition Carrier Category:Germany Category:WWII